snakrafandomcom-20200214-history
Chane
Medium Herbivorous Amphibian | Class 3 The Chane are black nomadic amphibians from Pinath. Tall and slender, they are an sprightly tough but physically weak species. Chane have smooth faces with sleepy ivory eyes and big ears, and tend to live for about 70 standard years, reaching maturity at the age of 22. Chane have male and female genders similar to humans. Chane are herbivorous amphibians which frequently work as thiefs in the Inner Frontier. They prefer a temperate climate and a terrestrial atmosphere. The Chane's native government is a plutocracy and is not yet incorporated into the Democracy. Chane do not believe in hierarchies. Chane have a longstanding rivalry with the Fupa, the brown anthropods of the Phoenix Cluster. ' Typical Chane Names:' Chaerou, Neerou, Greezae, Fiwi, Chazu, Xoofi. Dexterity +2 Constitution +2 Strength -2 Size: Medium''' Average Weight:' 135 lb. (9 st. 9 lb.) '''Average Height:' 74 inches (6' 2") Speed: 30 ft. Languages: Chane begin play speaking Terran and Chane. Chane with high intelligence can choose from the following planetary languages: Bemvor VIII, Epsilon Eridani, Questados IV, Safe Harbor, and Minotaur. Disjointed: A skeleton of pliable bones and double joints makes the Chane into excellent contortionists. A Chane can move through an area one-quarter it's size without squeezing, or one-eighth it's size while squeezing. They also get a +2 bonus to Escape Artist checks. Nomadic: Chane thrive in the deepest wilderness, forever roaming across desolate landscapes. Chane receive a +4 racial bonus on Constitution checks and Fortitude saves to avoid fatigue, exhaustion, or ill effects from running, forced marches, starvation, thirst, or hot or cold environments. |} SANTIAGO: A Myth of the Far Future Pathfinder and D&D 4th Edition Medium Omnivorous Mammal | Class 2 The Chothee are purple slimy mammals from Summergold. Human height and very heavyset, they are an resilient but coarse species. Chothee have angular faces with expressive orange eyes and protruding ears, and tend to live for about 90 standard years, reaching maturity at the age of 20. Chothee have male and female genders similar to humans. Chothee are omnivorous mammals which are most easily found in the jails of the Quinellus Cluster. They prefer a temperate climate and a terrestrial atmosphere. The Chothee's native government is a bureaucracy and is fully opposed to the Democracy. Chothee are obsessed by alcohol. Chothee are strong allies of the Checho, the blue bovines of a temperate moon orbiting Gamme Leporis. ' Typical Chothee Names:' {wombatvegStyle (CVCVC) name generator}, {wombatvegStyle (CVCVC) name generator}, {wombatvegStyle (CVCVC) name generator}, {wombatvegStyle (CVCVC) name generator}, {wombatvegStyle (CVCVC) name generator}, {wombatvegStyle (CVCVC) name generator}. Constitution +2 Charisma -2 Size: Medium''' Average Weight:' 210 lb. (15 st. 0 lb.) '''Average Height:' 70 inches (5' 10") Speed: 30 ft. Languages: Chothee begin play speaking Terran and Chothee. Chothee with high intelligence can choose from the following planetary languages: Hesperite III, Girodus II, The Starboat, Deluros VIII, and New Rhodesia. Nomadic: Chothee thrive in the deepest wilderness, forever roaming across desolate landscapes. Chothee receive a +4 racial bonus on Constitution checks and Fortitude saves to avoid fatigue, exhaustion, or ill effects from running, forced marches, starvation, thirst, or hot or cold environments. Slime: Chothee constantly exude a vile slime which coats their body in a glistening, slippery sheen. This gives them a +2 bonus to Escape Artist checks and a +1 deflection bonus to CMD. However, the vile substance does cause a reduction in Charisma. |} Read more: http://www.enworld.org/forum/dnd_view_block.php?id=346#ixzz3wfwVaeMW Category:Species Category:Chane